beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 27
is the twenty-seventh episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot The episode starts out with many fans dressed up as either Tyson or member of team F-Dynasty waiting for the match to begin between the two. Then it switches to DJ Jazzman to announce BBA Revolution and F-Dynasty, as he announces them from stage, opening up on both sides and BBA revolution and F-Dynasty appear from under the stage. Before the match begins, Tyson's grandpa puts on a little show on for the audience, and Tyson looks a little mad that Daichi keeps calling his grandpa, grandpa so they breakout into a little dispute. As they are still disputing, DJ Jazzman tells them to stop and get on with the match. DJ Jazzman soon announce the kind of stadium they will be battling in, called the Red Dragon Stadium. In the waiting room, both PPB All Stars and White Tiger X both sit there awaiting the match. Max announces that team work is not Tyson's strong point and Ray agrees saying he needs to learn how to work with Daichi or they'll lose. As DJ Jazzman still announces the match, Daichi and Tyson tells the other team that they have the whole tag team, working together part in the bag. Another team watching the match are the Blitzkrieg Boys, awaiting to see who they will face in the finals. All four bladers launch their beyblade in the stadium simultaneously. F-Dynasty tries to start off with the first attack, but fails because Strata Dragoon and Dragoon GT appear to be too fast for them as they easily evade. Then Dragoon GT appears behind them and attacks, knocking both of F-Dynasty's beyblades back. Julia is baffled that they are so strong and fast. Then its Daichi turn to go in for the attack but he misses because both Raul and Julie split up making Daichi and Tyson's beyblades clash with each other. Tyson knocks Daichi's beyblade in to Julia's Thunder Pegasus, hitting in into a piece of the dragon, breaking one of its horns. Both Tyson and Daichi smile because they are showing that they can work together and will do anything to make it the finals. The BBA Revolution still thrashes Julia's beyblade into the dragon and Raul tries to come to her rescue but Diachi stops him making the battle look one sided. The crowd goes crazy for BBA Revolution as they stomp their feet and chant their names. Julia and Raul look angry as the battle and the crowd seem to not be in their favor. Julia loses her cool and starts to forget the concept of team work as she tries to over power Tyson's Dragoon but ends up getting slammed by Tyson as her beyblade flies in the air due to the attack. Raul saves her by knocking her bey back into the stadium and Strata Dragoon goes after Torch Pegasus, but Raul has another plan in mind as his bey goes all the way up the dragon. Daichi is waiting for the attach down below as Raul calls out his finishing move. Julia knocks Daichi's bey back as they are beginning to show true team work. Then Raul finishing move hits Strata Dragoon. Raul then begins to remind Julia saying she needs to do team work; Julia smiles and slaps him on the shoulder saying he's finally acting like a man. The battle gets heated and Daichi goes in for an attack and misses. He then turns around for another hit but gets pummeled. The battled is no longer one sided as Tyson and Daichi shows that their team work is not as great as F-Dynasty's, who knock Tyson's Dragoon however Daichi comes in to save Tyson. Tyson and Daichi aren't done showing their team work skills as they show a move that have both their beyblade bottoms sideways touching each other, making some kind of saw. It misses as F-Dynasty moves out of the way. Both teams are tired out and Julia is worried that they will lose but, she looks into the stands to see that her circus family is there to support both her and Raul so both teams give it all they got. Tyson and Daichi start to copy F-Dynasty's moves and F-Dynasty believes that they can beat them. Daichi and Tyson switch it up when Daichi uses his finishing move to defeat them, but they dodge but it was all according to Tyson's plans and he follows them up the dragon. F-Dynasty see this as the same foolish mistake that he has done before and goes in for a noise dive attack, but as they are going in to do so, Tyson calls Daichi's name and he comes up the dragon with his finishing move, hitting Tyson so that Tyson can catch up to F Dynasty. F-Dynasty try to evade but they can't because Tyson's Dragoon is coming at them too fast and Tyson at this moment calls out his finisher, Galaxy Turbo Twister hitting both of F-Dynasty's beyblades out the arena, deciding the match. The focus then switches on Kai walking through the hallways. Even though F-Dynasty lost, their family was still there to support them and Tyson and Daichi soon realize they have what it takes to be true partners and members of the team. Major Events *The BBA Revolution beats F-Dynasty and will face the Blitzkrieg Boys in the finals. Characters *Blader DJ *Raul Fernandez *Julia Fernandez *Tyson Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Ryu Granger *Taro Tate *Mr. Dickenson *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Lee *Mariah *Gary *Rick Anderson *Michael Summers *Kai Hiwatari *Tala *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer *Hiro Granger *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Romero Beyblades *Dragoon GT *Strata Dragoon G *Torch Pegasus *Thunder Pegasus *Driger G (flashback) *Draciel G (flashback) *Galeon 2 (flashback) *Rock Bison (flashback) Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger and Daichi Sumeragi (Dragoon GT and Strata Dragoon G) vs. Raul and Julia Fernandez (Torch Pegasus and Thunder Pegasus) = Tyson Granger and Daichi Sumeragi (Dragoon GT and Strata Dragoon G) Gallery Julia2_zpsf07a51c7.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_123257.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_125359.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_128528.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_134034.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_137471.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_140907.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_226326.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_256590.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27 265765.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_669569.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_672305.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_674708.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_676109.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_676610.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_677978.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_699399.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1022188.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1025692.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1032298.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1034934.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1025992.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1055288.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1033066.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1077409.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1077777.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1078577.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1079845.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1084550.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1081213.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1087253.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1089855.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1092324.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_1143009.jpg tumblr_oo486nYeOO1w4q252o1_1280.jpg tumblr_oo48joYheg1w4q252o1_1280.jpg tumblr_oo4adu0ami1w4q252o1_1280.jpg tumblr_oo4borhXg51w4q252o1_1280.jpg tumblr_oo48zlbbgN1w4q252o1_1280.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_292258.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_301035.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_306540.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_328295.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_333400.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_356656.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_357891.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_429530.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_443310.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27_448281.jpg FB_IMG_1575259834365.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes